


Offerings

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Expensive lipstick, over-sweet popcorn and a hint of sour coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offerings

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to badboy_fangirl for the beta.

Expensive lipstick, over-sweet popcorn and a hint of sour coffee. This was not what Kalinda had imagined – not that she had imagined it that often... maybe daydreamed about it a couple of times – but this is what she got.

One minute they were watching Duke Roscoe spit his venom about Stern, Lockheart &amp; Gardner on television. In the guy's defense, Kalinda had to admit that he displayed some flair and panache in the way he delivered each stroke, each blow. She would just have liked not to feel her heartbeat in her throat because she dreaded what he might come up with next.

The next minute, Alicia was bending toward her, a hand on her shoulder and her mouth grazing hers. It wasn't like Alicia Florrick wandered around casually pecking people, so there was no way Kalinda mistook this for a friendship offering. Even less so when Alicia's tongue delicately flickered past Kalinda's lips and slipped between her teeth. Here came the hint of sour coffee, by the way – by then she'd already had the time to taste the traces of expensive lipstick and to feel the savor of over-sweet popcorn mingled with the one she had been eating too.

Soft and warm and just wet enough – Alicia was _so damn skilled_ at this. Her mouth pressed against Kalinda's, light and firm at the same time, teasing, eluding when Kalinda thought she'd caught her, eventually giving in and sucking on her lips and tongue. Kalinda leaned into the contact and angled her head to deepen the kiss. It definitely had nothing of a friendship offering, but there was no doubt it was a 'Devil may care' response to what Roscoe could have dug up and revealed.

They never mentioned it again, never talked about it. But Kalinda would acknowledge that every now and then, she felt like buying one of those classy Guerlain tubes of lipstick.

~*~


End file.
